There is a need for an Intelligent Platform that models and mirrors different Devices in software. The following are some non-exhaustive advantageous features of non-limiting embodiments:
In one example non-limiting embodiment, an Intelligent Platform (“IP”) comprises a Platform that employs an I-SDD where the Values of a set of Variables in an I-SDD shall reflect the Device State of interest at any given time and vis versa so that whenever the Value of a Variable in the I-SDD is changed, it could cause the Device to change to a different Device State. In this context, an I-SDD is an instantiation of a SDD, or an instantiation of the Device Data Representation of a SDD, of a particular Device. In this context, a Software-Defined Device (“SDD”) means a computer software representation, to a User, of a Device, or of a subset of a Device, or of a derivative of a Device, or of an abstraction of a Device, in such a way that computer programs can use, reference, and interpret.
In some non-limiting embodiments, a Device could have one SDD or more than one SDD.
In some non-limiting embodiments, a SDD could be an abstraction of another SDD of the same Device, or a group of SDDs of several Devices.
In some non-limiting embodiments, the IP allows more than just a 1st-Party (i.e., a Device manufacturer) to create, amend, and update a SDD of a Device. It also allows either a 2nd-Party, or a 3rd-Party, or both Parties, to create, amend, and update a SDD of a Device.
In some non-limiting embodiments, a priority scheme is used to determine which Party could overwrite another Party's SDD of a Device.
In some non-limiting embodiments, a Vetting Process is used to determine when a SDD of a Device will become publicly (officially) available in the Platform.
In some non-limiting embodiments, an IP also employs Event Variable(s) or/and Notification Variable(s).
In some non-limiting embodiments, an IP also employs I-SDD Creation.
In some non-limiting embodiments, an IP also employs a Visual Programming.
In some non-limiting embodiments, the Visual Programming employs Trigger.
In some non-limiting embodiments, an IP employs a notion of Permit for security and protection. The Platform enforces such a notion throughout the system.
In some non-limiting embodiments, an IP also employs the notion of Owner.
In some non-limiting embodiments, an IP also employs the action of Issuing.
In some non-limiting embodiments, an IP also employs the action of Granting.
In some non-limiting embodiments, an Ownership could be a Joint-Ownership when there is more than one Owner to an I-SDD. Depending on the type of Joint-Ownership, a Joint-Ownership effectively executes as one Owner, if and only if, but not limited to, when (a) all owners agreed, or (b) majority owners agreed, or (c) any one of the owners agreed, otherwise, the execution (attempt to access the I-SDD) will be rejected by the Platform.
In some non-limiting embodiments, Multiple Owners of an I-SDD could be the result of Granting.
In some non-limiting embodiments, an IP also employs Permit Obtaining and Checking.
The disclosed embodiments contemplate and provide, among other features and without limitation, any and all combinatorial possibilities of the above.